


You've Never Seen a Disney Movie?

by 3arlgr3yt3a



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BAMF Lena Luthor, Bottom Kara Danvers, Bottom Lena Luthor, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Disney References, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Kara Danvers, Top Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3arlgr3yt3a/pseuds/3arlgr3yt3a
Summary: When Kara and Lena have a Disney marathon and Lena starts using Disney quotes in ways they were definitely not intended...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 21
Kudos: 299





	1. Darling it's better down where it's wetter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psychobrooke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychobrooke/gifts).



The neat knock on the door filled Kara with giddyness down to her little toe. She set down the last bowl of snacks on the coffee table before going to swing the door open. "Lee!" Lena was in her usual delicious pencil skirts with a pretty blouse and her hands hung loosely onto the strap crossing her chest. Her smile was wide, open, and beautiful. 

"Hello darling," she said as she stepped into Kara's outstretched arms for a tight hug.

"Are you ready?" Kara led her into the living room, moaning over her shoulder, "I told you to wear comfy clothes, why do you not listen to me."

Lena laughed. "I had a meeting that ran late and came straight from L-Corp. But these skirts are more comfortable than you may think; thus why I wear them everyday." She settled herself in her usual corner of Kara's big yellow couch, tucking her feet underneath her.

"I think the real reason you wear them is to torture me." She said as she filled two wine glasses, the underlying flirting had been present in every interaction between them recently. Kara couldn't say when it had started, it hadn't been a noticeable shift. Their affectionate glances and actions were perhaps just taking a step further to manifest in their conversations. Kara might have been humoring her wishful thinking, but something deep inside her knew that the way Lena smiled at her while she sat across from her on the couch in Lena's office, and the way she melted into Kara's hugs, and the deep, full concentration in her sparkling eyes—were not the way two best friends with strictly platonic feelings interacted with one another.

Lena was attempting an innocent smile but it was far, far from it. "Please let me get you some comfy clothes."

"Kara I'm fine, thank you," she laughed, accepting the glass Kara offered. "Now, let's get back to this whole childhood thing, shall we?"

"I know I said it was my childhood, but really, it's a way of life, Lee." A few weeks ago, Winn and Kara had been talking about Frozen II that had just come out, when Lena sidled up beside them. After filling Lena in on their what they'd been so excitedly talking about, they discovered that Lena had never seen one Disney movie. Ever. For the most intelligent and informed woman, making it her business to know the ins and outs of the world, Kara couldn't believe she was so uninformed on a subject such as this. 

"Disney marathon part three, here we goooo!" She fell down beside Lena, careful not to spill her wine. Immediately, Lena swung her legs the other way and snuggled into Kara, resting her head on her shoulder as Kara draped a blanket over their legs, reaching over to tuck Lena's bare feet in.

"What are we watching first?" 

"Ferdinand! We'll get to the real classics next."

  
  


Five movies later and a whole lot of singing along on Kara's part, she jumped up to refill their glasses. Lena followed as they chatted about The Little Mermaid, lamenting the fact that Ariel would give up her mermaid tail for a  _ man. _ Kara just laughed and Lena revelled in the all encompassing sound of it. She hopped up on the counter beside where Kara was opening a Chardonnay, crossing on leg over the other. As Kara went on about how it was just a movie and romance is romance, Lena brushed her foot against Kara's thigh and watched as her hands fumbled with the corkscrew. Her words followed suit as that stutter that endeared Lena so became prominent. 

For three years already, Lena had loved this quirky, awkward, but confidently passionate superhero, who bubbled joy everywhere she went and  _ god _ , did she have a beautiful body. She cared  _ so  _ much about Lena, absolutely barging into her life, breaking down her walls and with feet planted wide made it known that she was here, she was  _ going _ to be Lena's friend, and she was going to love her unconditionally. From the moment they first met and only more ever since, Lena was convinced she was in love with her reporter. 

Despite Kara's incredible intelligence, Lena had to admit she was thick when it came to Lena's hints she dropped everywhere. Lena knew the way she looked at Kara was probably almost inappropriate for their friendship she cherished with her whole heart, but she'd never been great at hiding her feelings, and lately _Kara_ had been the one to _flirt_ with Lena _._ The first time it happened, Lena wasn't convinced she'd heard correctly and spent the rest of her day dissecting their conversation that day and every day leading up to it. Lena wasn't stupid, she'd had her fair share of college romance and her _...thing_ with Andrea had taught her more than enough about reading women who look at Lena with strictly _not_ platonic interest. She couldn't be the only one in this dynamic that felt something more for Kara. Not a chance.

Maybe the wine was dripping into her veins, but Lena would've liked to prove her theory tonight. Kara handed Lena her wine and taking the opportunity, Lena lingered on Kara's fingers for a moment to long. Blue eyes flitted up to hers, a pretty flush creeping over Kara's cheeks. She cleared her throat and Lena couldn't help a little smirk. "Thank you, darling." She made sure to roll the Irish in her 'r' and Kara all but melted. She nodded quickly and resolutely, reaching for her own wine but not moving from where her hip pressed against Lena's knee. 

Fuck it. Lena had never been shy to speak her mind and take what she wanted.

"Kara, you've been flirting with me recently."

Kara's eyes flew to hers, effectively manifesting the 'deer in the headlights' look. "I-I-I w-well um have I?" Unable to help herself, Lena's eyes fell to Kara's pretty pink lower lip that perpetually pouted—it was fucking adorable. And extremely attractive. It was like a magnet, Lena couldn't help but want to suck it in between her teeth and nibble it herself for a change.

"Hm?" She found Kara's eyes again, pulling herself from her thoughts and caught her own eyes darting up. "Yes, you have, darling. I've been meaning to ask if that's intentional? You also were definitely just looking at my lips." Lena had no shame, it was magnificent.

A ripe tomato had nothing on Kara Danvers. "Lena!" 

Lena's smile spread slowly, almost predator-like, until she was grinning the wide, beaming grin she knew Kara got lost in. "What?"

"H-how can you just say that!"

Lena grew serious, but the glint in her eyes remained. "Darling, we've been friends for three years. We have lunch together almost every day, we set aside time for each other no matter what, we hug for maybe a beat to long and a tad too desperately as if we don't want to let go. You do anything and everything in your power to make me happy. Kara, correct me if I'm mistaken, but these signals are awfully romantic." She took a sip, leaving another faint trace of cherry lipstick on the rim.

She started stuttering again before releasing a breath sharply through her nose. "I suppose you're right. I think I've uh- I think I've always loved you, Lee, a little more than a friend would."

"Yeah?" She breathed, unbelieving that Kara was finally admitting this, as she took Kara's wine glass and set it aside with her own. "Would you like to kiss me then?" Habitually, she tucked her lip under her teeth as she waited for Kara's brain to catch up with her heart, and blue eyes tracked the movement.

"Absolutely…" She rasped, sliding her hands on Lena's cheeks to cup her head and crashed their lips together. Without much movement it was the most emotion-filled kiss Lena had ever had. She clutched Kara's waist with everything she could, sliding a hand up her spine to tangle in her blonde tresses. Progressively, the kiss became more impassioned. Lena opened her lips to have Kara there immediately, eagerly exploring and worshipping Lena's mouth. The moment their tongues first met, she couldn't help the sinful noise deep in her throat. 

Kara wasn't close enough. Lena needed to feel her everywhere. Opening her legs as far as her stupid skirt would allow she pulled Kara in. Finally, she broke away, dragging her lips to Kara's ear as she took her hands with her own and placed them on her thighs. "Darling it's better, down where it's wetter, take it from me," she sang lowly, her voice husky.

Despite the moment, Kara laughed. "Oh my gosh I freaking love you."

Lena chuckled, resting her forehead on Kara's. "I fucking love you too." Kara's refusal to curse was another thing that Lena couldn't help but bloody well adore.

"Lee, you're mixing up your words again," Kara tutted. "The second and third were switched.

"I love fucking you?" After a second of deciphering what she'd said, the emphasis still on 'you', it clicked. Kara would never fail to surprise her. "Ohhh. Well, now that you mention it…" Lena's signature smirk erupted in fullness. She slid her hands from Kara's hips to squeeze her ass, delighted that she'd chosen leggings as her choice of comfy clothes tonight. Kara inhaled sharply, nothing but pure hunger in her eyes as she went in to devour Lena again. 

After trying fruitlessly to pull them seamlessly together Kara cursed in her innocent ways saying, "These stupid pencil skirts. I hate them, they're so tight I can see everything, but too tight for me to touch anything." 

Lena laughed. "You love them, and I probably have every L-Corp security footage to prove it." Lena finally _ did  _ suck Kara's lower lip in between her teeth, nibbling, and relishing the plump bruised colour it took on now. 

"Mm you're so right. You're so sexy in your business clothes. I'm so lucky, how the heck did I get the girl. Get the freaking b-a-m-f  _ business woman. _ " Lena's breath shuddered in Kara's ear, the kisses to her jaw distracted by the absolute devastation of her panties. 

Kara suddenly slipped her arms beneath Lena, successfully turning her so she could lift her bridal style, heading towards her bedroom. It was almost natural now, the way Lena slipped her arms around Kara's neck. It was only the third time she'd been cradled in this goddess's arms. She found Kara's lips again, causing her to get distracted in the doorway of her room. She pressed Lena against the frame a bit, able to increase the pressure of her lips. Lena could feel the fervour in Kara as she feverishly kissed Lena.

"Hey I'm not going anywhere," Lena said quickly in a stolen breath. 

Kara pulled away suddenly, looking deep into Lena's lust-blown eyes.

"Kara? What is it?" She was practically panting.

"I just- I love you so much, I think I might die. 

"Oh darling," Lena choked on a laugh, cupping her superhero's cheek lovingly. "Tell me then.

Kara began even as she still nodded. "I love what a badass business woman you are. Taking your family name, business with both hands and just reshaping it out of the ashes. You're so intelligent and incredible and successful and… frick, how can anyone compare. But at the same time, you will cry over a sad kid's movie or something sappy I say. I love how strong you and brave you are, that even after the childhood you had and every crappy thing since that life dealt you that you've never deserved, that you still can trust me and open your beautiful heart to me; and you're still sensitive and gentle and kind. I love your brilliant mind, that you can rattle off a whole scientific algorithm without batting an eye and  _ make sense of it _ , but also memorize every quote from every movie we've ever seen together."

Lena laughed past the tears that brimmed her eyelids.

"Oh Kara, as much as I'm enjoying this… seriously, no one has ever loved me like you do, and fuck, I love you. But it doesn't change the fact that you carrying me bridal style for minutes on end without breaking a sweat has absolutely destroyed my panties." 

It was Kara's turn to laugh despite her own excitement. "Well, when you're my bride I'm going to be doing a lot of that so better get used to it."

Lena's eyes involuntarily fluttered and she ground her thighs together before she could help herself. 

"You're so close to climaxing, aren't you?"

"Mhm," she moaned.

Entering her bedroom at last, Kara all but threw Lena onto the bed and the movement had a fresh gush of liquid flow that made Lena squirm, squeezing her thighs again,  _ desperate  _ for friction _.  _ Kara stalked over, much more haughty than the girl ten minutes ago. This was supposed to be Lena in control. Climbing on the bed on all fours, she crawled towards Lena, straddling her hips tightly as she kissed her again. "You're so desperate." She traced her hands to the hem of Lena's skirt, tugging out her tucked shirt. Indicating she wanted to pull it off, Lena lifted her shoulders before Kara wrecked her new blouse, she knew Supergirl could. Kara bit her lip as she took in the black lace of Lena's bra. She reached forward, but decided against it and went instead for the zip at Lena's hip. She had to get up to remove the skirt and Lena could've cursed at the loss of Kara's pinning weight. 

Lena watched as she shucked off her leggings and hoodie, matching Lena's state of undress. Her lingerie were a pale blue that matched Kara perfectly, Lena thought. 

Lena could've sung when Kara came to straddle her again, her open legs giving Lena a delightful view of the dark, wet patch on her panties. How did Kara hide it so much better than she? Was it an alien thing? Leaning down low to reach to push Lena's hands into the mattress above her head, she can't help admire Kara's perfect bronze breasts, wanting to escape their confinement. Her lips ghosted over Lena's, their eye contact never breaking. "Tell me what you want, Lena."

She thought Kara would never ask. "Touch me. Undress me entirely. Fuck me,  _ please. _ " Somehow the fact that Lena, Lena who'd always had such high standards for herself in her business development, was begging her puppy-like best friend for such things almost pushed her over the edge. 

Kara finally ripped off her bra, her panties following soon after. She wasted little time as she kissed her way down, licking and nipping and fondling at Lena's breasts, down her stomach, kissing her hips. Hands on Lena's knees, she parted her legs and breathed in deeply the scent of Lena's arousal.  _ "Fuck,  _ Kara." 

"I'm getting to it." With two gentle fingers, she parted Lena's lower lips and with one broad swipe of her tongue up Lena's colossally oversensitive pussy, Lena screamed. A ragged scream from deep in her throat. And when Kara sucked her clit in between those perfect lips and  _ sucked, _ Lena was absolutely gone. 

Disobeying, she shoved her fingers into Kara's hair, nails digging harshly into her scalp as she involuntarily bucked against Kara's face. Not relenting though Lena's orgasm, Kara thrust two fingers into Lena, deep, powerful, and without any warning. Lena let out another scream and she almost felt bad for the neighbors, almost _.  _ Her mind was a burning white flame, nothing but Kara's pounding fingers destroying her cunt, and that tongue doing impossible things racing in her thoughts. Her body thrummed with the beat of her blood pumping, too much, too hot, too fast.  _ "Fuuuuuuck, Kara." _

Adding yet another finger and curling inside Lena, Kara shoved her over the edge of yet another mind-shattering orgasm. She felt Kara's teeth on her clit, nipping lightly and Lena raced towards her third. "Gosh, I love how loud you are," Kara mumbled into Lena. "And how filthy your mouth is."

"Yeah?" Lena panted desperately, her usual sarcastic retort reserve almost out of reach. "Even when you refuse to swear?"

"Especially so." Her tongue continued to work.

"For being such an innocent puppy, you know how to fuck a girl senseless, Kara. You know just how to use that sweet tongue of yours, know just how to pound your fingers into me.  _ Oh,  _ and when you use your  _ teeth _ ," she hissed. "When you're a little less gentle than the sweet Kara I know." Kara's movements were become erratic and shaky and Lena knew her dirty talk was pushing Kara closer to her own climax without even being touched. 

Finally when Lena had come down from such an incredible high, Kara came up to lean on her elbow by Lena's head. "Oh?" She reached her hand back down to firmly wipe through Lena's folds and brought her fingers to her mouth, sucking them clean. She then lifted her own knee and swiped through herself, Lena didn't miss the shudder, and pressed her fingers into Lena's lip. She licked them clean, the taste of Kara unlike anything she'd ever tasted. "Wanna taste yourself?" 

Lena fucking Luthor actually whimpered as she nodded once. Kara leaned down with her glistening mouth and opened it, letting Lena suck her tongue off. "How about when I do that?" 

"Fuck you," Lena breathed, not trusting anything of herself. Was it weird to think yourself tasted amazing?

"Please do."


	2. Can you feel the love tonight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's turn. Miss Luthor will have her begging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for you @psychobrooke :)
> 
> thank you @tenebyss for correcting my error on Ferdinand. it has been fixed and incorporated;*
> 
> hope you guys enjoy!

_"Wanna taste yourself?"_

_Lena fucking Luthor actually whimpered as she nodded once. Kara leaned down with her glistening mouth and opened it, letting Lena suck her tongue off. "How about when I do that?"_

_"Fuck you," Lena breathed, not trusting anything of herself. Was it weird to think yourself tasted amazing?_

_"Please do."_

"Soon," Lena said, getting her voice back, "But first, you should finish your list from earlier." And with that, from her position under Kara, she pulled the superhero down beside her and tucked herself under her chin. Immediately, strong, golden arms wrapped around the CEO as if that was the very thing they were made to do.

"Only after you answer me this…."

"What?" Lena tilted her head to look Kara in the eye, missing instantly to hear her speak by only the rumble in her chest beneath Lena's head.

"How long have you known you love me?" Kara's voice was a quiet disbelief. It was almost contradictory when picturing the powerful Kara from earlier who bordered on almost filthy the way she had Lena suck her own essence off her tongue. But this really was just Kara Danvers, Lena's best friend of so long; whom it seemed so natural to love so deeply, but also so frighteningly dream-like. Lena felt it too.

"Oh, Kara." After a thought, she decided to answer Kara's question exactly. "I think I have loved you ever since you smiled at me when I told you that I thought you were reporter material. Your wide-eyed eyed little surprise over a stranger believing in your capabilities."

"Not just a stranger! It was Lena _Luthor!_ God, you were so impressively, stunningly, confidently intimidating when we met but… so open." Lena laughed, shyly ducking her head and Kara almost could not place the two Lena's side by side. It made her heart flutter.

"But," Lena continued as a smirk stretched across her very lipstick-smudged face, "I've wanted you to push me against a wall ever since you bit your fucking lip at me. When I was your boss and I came to reprimand you?" There she was.

"In my defense you did it first," Kara complained, squirming. Lena wasn't oblivious of what she could accomplish with her mouth. Kara's hand came up to idly stroke Lena's silken locks, playing with a strand. "I can't think of a time all the while I've known you when I didn't love you…." 

Internally, Lena felt like throwing a small, responsible tantrum. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Kara laughed slightly, shyly, mournfully. "Sometimes my head and my heart don't like communicating with one another."

"But you knew you loved me." Inside Lena was still that small little girl grasping at any traces of love and affirmation and she hated herself for it.

"I knew I loved spending time with you and being your best friend felt like the luckiest thing that's ever happened to me. If you somehow didn't feel the same? Lee, it would kill me to ruin the friendship we have that I cherish so much."

Lena swatted Kara's chest playfully. "Sap." At Kara's protests, Lena hummed. "I thought I made it pretty obvious though," she said, poking the Kryptonian in the side and making her jump, ticklish.

"Did you buy CatCo for me?" She blurted.

Lena didn't even hesitate. "Of course I did. That job meant a lot to you."

"A multibillion dollar kind of a lot?" She asked incredulously.

"I'd do anything to make you happy." Lena said softly, vulnerable but wanting it to be explicitly clear. "You give me the happies."

Kara burst out in a laugh. "Oh my gosh. We never should've watched Ferdinand."

"No we shouldn't have."

Kara pulled Lena away to look her in the eye, feigning hurt. "I was kidding, but why?"

"Darling, you know I never go into something without doing my research. You said this was a Disney marathon. Ferdinand is Blue Sky Studios and Twentieth Century Fox production."

Kara could only groan as she threw herself back onto the pillows. "Disney is an all encompassing term for animated, adorable movies." Lena only hummed noncommittally, amused.

After a while she broke the silence again. "Thank you."

"For?" Kara asked.

"For the childhood memories I never had."

"I'd do anything to make you whole, Lee."

" _You_ make me whole." 

Kara fought the threat of tears. "When I look at you, I can feel it. And I look at you and I'm home."

"Dory, _Finding Nemo._ Very nice."

"Yes, thank you." Kara grinned. "But really, I'm glad just _I_ make you whole, phew. I don't quite have nine digits in my chequing."

"I'd like at least a third of those digits in me again."

" _Are_ you kidding me?" Kara asked, laughing in exasperation.

"Not in the slightest." Lena grinned wickedly.

"Maybe. But I haven't finished my list." It was Lena's turn to groan. Was this sex or sap time? She rolled away quickly, stopping barely on the edge of the bed and looked to Kara playfully, almost like a naughty child running away. "Hey, you asked me to continue!" 

"Hmm," Lena hummed, picking herself up onto all fours and sizing Kara up with a giddy glint in her eyes and a smile she tried to tuck in. She had no idea where this senseless silliness was coming from; perhaps it was truly just the joy catching up to her. Kara did give her the happies and she couldn't fucking believe this was real. From where she still lay, slightly confused but smiling in curiosity, Kara watched her. Lena made to crawl slowly but then wiggled her ass almost like a cat, and pounced back to her spot beside Kara.

Laughing and wrapping Lena up in her arms, Kara nuzzled her face into Lena's neck. This was bliss. "Alright, _that_? Almost not expected but something that's absolutely going on the list. I love the fact that you, Lena motherfucking Luthor—" Lena gasped in dramatized shock at Kara's swearing, but she wasn't stopping. "Can command a boardroom with the raise of an eyebrow and the set of your sexy jaw, but you're a complete and utter teddy bear in bed?"

Suddenly, Lena sat up on her knees, facing Kara, her expression sober. "Oh? Well let not yourself be fooled, Miss Danvers." Her voice had dropped to a deep, sultry husk. "I can command in the bedroom just as well as the boardroom."

The change in Kara was just as instantaneous and she visibly shuddered, her pent up arousal having gone nowhere, Lena imagined. "Well, well. It seems the mighty Supergirl likes to be put in her place. Especially by a _Luthor."_ Lena accentuated her words by tracing a line from Kara's bottom lip hung open, all the way down her chest to her navel with a manicured finger, oh so slowly and possessively. Kara's eyes fluttered as her fists clenched the bedsheet and her thighs clamped together imperceptibly. 

"Well, Miss Danvers? Can you not answer when spoken to?" Lena traced her finger below Kara's navel and ran it from hip to hip, so lightly it made Kara's muscles quiver. 

Whimpering, Kara finally managed to get out a strangled, "Yes."

"Yes, what?" Lena asked forcefully, bringing her finger to a halt.

Kara was now breathing heavily but had regained some eloquence. "Yes, Miss Luthor. I would like for you to put me in my place." 

Lena felt a gush of wetness escape her.

"As I thought. Up! On your knees," Lena demanded and in an instant Kara was kneeling before Lena, matching her height. "My, but we're eager." She lifted a hand to brush Kara's cheek before trailing her fingers down her neck to rest on her chest, feeling her heart beating wildly beneath her palm. "I meant the other way, but while we're here…." Lena's hand fell further to cup Kara's breast causing another whimper to escape and squeezed.

"Please, Lena."

"Uh-uh-uh." Lena tutted, and roughly pinched the pebbled nipple.

"Miss Luthor," Lena grinned, satisfied. "Please, your m-mouth— I need…" Kara trailed off and Lena smirked like the wicked Luthor she was. 

"So desperate," She cooed, but unable to help herself set her other hand on Kara's hip and dipped her head to capture the other nipple in her full lips. Kara moaned, her back arching tellingly. Lena lavished and sucked only to bite down with her teeth and tug. The hero's hands flew to bury themselves in Lena's hair and immediately she withdrew all her touches.

Kara whined at the loss, her big blue eyes staring widely at Lena, full blown with lust.

"Did I say you could touch me?" Kara shook her head. Lena pinched a nipple and twisted it, hard. 

Kara gasped, correcting herself quickly. "No, Miss Luthor!"

"Then you do not touch me. Understood?"

"Yes, Miss Luthor, but _please—_ "

"Begging already?" She trailed her hand from Kara's hip down her thigh, the other from hip to ass, grasping it tightly. "Then beg," she said and her fingers came to rest high on the inside of Kara's thigh. The blonde swallowed thickly and barely suppressed another whimper.

"Miss Luthor, please— please…."

"Please _what?_ Tell me what you want."

Kara groaned, dropping her head into Lena's shoulder, almost wanting to sob at the height of her arousal. "Please touch me. Please— _fuck me._ "

Lena chuckled in delight and finally, finally cupped Kara's cunt, her fingers slipping through her folds to find pooling moisture. "So wet for me, baby. So wet and ready and needy. All for me?"

Kara groaned at Lena's words, and as she stroked at her clit, furiously sucked a hickey into Lena's neck. "Only for you, Miss Luthor."

"I didn't say you could mark me, Miss Danvers." Kara pulled away with a gasp, fear evident, that Lena would stop her ministrations.

Lena's expression was stern, she was having none of it. "Turn around." She withdrew her hand and Kara did as she was told, Lena shamelessly raking her eyes down Kara's form bared to her as she sucked her wet fingers. "On your elbows." Kara couldn't help the sharp breath she loosed. 

When her beautiful ass was nicely exposed to Lena, she casually shuffled forward on her knees until she was pressed against Kara. Her hands gripped at Kara's hips possessively, and she pulled her tightly against herself, feeling the wetness of Kara drip down Lena's own cunt as the hero ground against her desperately. Again, Lena pulled away immediately, just a fraction, Kara trying to follow but caught in a vice grip. The CEO loosened one hand to trail over one cheek, caressing it lovingly. "You've disobeyed me too many times," Lena said and delivered a sharp slap on Kara's ass. The girl beneath her groaned and buried her head in the sheets. 

Bending over her, Lena sunk her hands in Kara's hair and pulled her head up roughly but careful not to hurt. "Chin up, Supergirl. It's what would be expected of the girl of steel, isn't it?" She was practically panting and Lena finally had some sympathy. "Tell me what you need, Miss Danvers."

" _Lena—_ ” she caught herself but not before Lena could smack her again. "Miss Luthor, _please!_ Fuck me," she moaned.

Just for good measure, Lena landed one last sharp smack before plunging two fingers desperately deep with no preamble. 

Kara cried out, her toes curling. Lena had thrust so deeply and directly to her g-spot that Kara had felt it in her soul.

"Oh look, you've been impaled." Lena couldn't help herself from referencing Olaf from _Frozen_ , he was her favourite and she chuckled at her stupidity.

Kara could just barely bark out an incredulous laugh before all brain function fizzled out completely as Lena Luthor pounded into her. Her thrusts were deep and powerful as she pulled Kara's hips back to meet her. She moved her hand to grasp Kara's breasts which bounced back and forth with their activities. 

Lena almost lost herself in Kara's sounds and she could feel in the quivering around her fingers how close she was. "That's it, baby. You're taking my fingers so good. Such pretty sounds from a Super being fucked senseless by a Luthor. Can you take another finger for me, baby?"

Kara only moaned, her fists desperately clinging to the headboard long splintered. "Yes, _yes, yes, please,_ Lena!"

And when she pulled out, Lena slapped Kara's cunt instead, the wet sound of it obscene. Kara cried out in pain; surprised and frustrated. "Please, _Miss Luthor._ I'm melting," Kara panted, having her arousal built up for too long. 

"Well, see, some people are worth melting for," Lena said for good measure before plunging into Kara again with the added finger and snaking her other hand around to rub furiously at her clit. Kara didn't even have time to shake her head before her climax was barreling over her. " _Lena!_ " Lena let that one slide as she worked Kara through her orgasm, still plunging with shallow strokes and lightly rolling her clit in steady soothing circles. 

Finally, Kara's muscles released their tensed pose, her shoulders relaxed, completely spent and gulping for breath. "Fuck."

Lena chuckled as she pulled out of Kara's overly sensitive pussy, causing a spasm before she slumped to her side. "Yes I'd say so." And Lena fell unceremoniously down beside Kara, her character dropped effortlessly. Lena cuddled close to Kara, entwining their legs as she tucked a strand of gold behind her lover's ear. 

"Lena… _fuck."_

The CEO only laughed again. "You liked that—giving up control, didn't you?" She stated slyly more than asked. 

"You're so hot and sexy and powerful, oh _god."_

"The same could easily be said about you, darling," Lena said as she brought their lips together in a deep, love-filled kiss. 

"How do you spell love?" Kara asked, pulling away breathless after a long while of just blissful love-filled passion. "You don't spell love. You feel it."

" _Winnie the Pooh_ ," Lena laughed, but added one of her own: "Can you feel the love tonight? You needn’t look too far. Stealing through the night’s uncertainties, love is where we are.”

Kara's face scrunched up adorably. 

"Kara Danvers you don't _know?_ Disney princess extraordinaire? That one's from _The Lion King_ ." Kara covered her face groaning, but Lena pulled them away, wanting to see those beautiful baby blues she loved so much and lost herself in so often. She _did_ just fuck her brains out, she'd have mercy. "You know, when Hercules said 'A true hero isn't measured by the size of his strength, but the strength of his heart' I immediately thought of you."

Kara kissed the tip of Lena's nose. "I’d rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you."

" _Pocahontas?_ "

Kara nodded.

"If everybody's got somebody by the hand, maybe everyone could learn and understand," Lena said, taking Kara's hand to entangle their fingers. She leaned down to kiss each knuckle. _The Little Mermaid._

As Kara looked down to watch Lena, a single, small tear tracked down her temple. "All at once everything looks different, now that I see you." 

Lena lifted her head again, looking deeply into Kara's eyes, seeing her soul laid bare for her and offered up completely. She leaned in slowly and poured everything she could of herself into a gentle press of her lips, before tucking herself back into Kara's arm's. " _Tangled_." 

Kara hummed in confirmation before sleepily humming _Can You Feel The Love Tonight_ as they both drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading gays, let me know if you loved it, it was fun to write. but like?? don't we fucking love those two very distinct very precious sides of Lena??🥺🤧
> 
> follow me on twitter! @3arlgr3yt3a!!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, you gays  
> another chapter to come


End file.
